Tails' Urges 2 Operation Fort Fox
by MrZeee
Summary: years pass by as tails suddenly has the urges again.


A day after the "insedence" had past and surprisingly it's Tails' birthday. Now we cut to Sonic

and the others arriving a Tails' house baring presents.

"Glad you could come guys... you know after the insedence and all" Said Tails in embarassment

"Who would wanna miss out on YOUR birthday Tails?" Said Sonic in a cheery mood.

"What incedence?" Said Big with a confused look on his face. "I'd rather not talk about it.

" Said Tails. Everybody decided to get off of the topic of what happened the day before and

started to celebrate Tails' birthday.

"Go on Tails, make a wish" said Knuckles with encouragement."I wish to forget everything that

happened yesterday with the next ring I collect." Said Tails as he blew out the candles.

"So little bud what'd you wish for?" Said Sonic "Once you tell your wish it will never come

true." Tails answered."Now it's time for presents" said Tails "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO open mine first" said Charmy.

And so Tails did just that as he opened the present to his surprise he found a jar of honey

" oh woah... thanks charmy." said Tails with a fake smile

"I just got you what I would want for my birthday." Said Charmy "Atleast I can regift it"

Tails thought to himself.

"Here's my gift" Said Sonic as he handed his present to him. Tails opened it up and beamed

from ear to ear as he saw a ring sitting at the bottom of the gift box.

"Thanks Sonic I really like it." said Tails as he put the ring on his finger.

He immediatly forgot all the events of what happened yesterday and proceeded to give Sonic a hug.

Seven years had past as we see Tails flying his plane over seas and then a sudden powerful gust

of wind blew his direction Tails could not withstand this and the ring that was on his

hand had flew off.

Tails had a flash back and saw butts flying across his face and he wanted to fuck them all.

One butt two butts, red butts blue butts .Not matter what kind of butt

it was he just wanted to fuck it.

He immediatly landed his plane and went back to the G.U.N. base, which he had recently started

working for and went to go see Shadow. Shadow greets Tails as

he usually does but Tails says otherwise.

he goes behind the desk and bends Shadow over and whips out his dick then starts fucking Shadow

in the butt. "Don't touch me" Shadow yelled as he fought back against Tails.

Then Sonic,Knuckles and Silver walk in through the doors and Sonic says to Tails

"Hey Tails we found 3 chaos emeralds with the help of our new friend Silver" Shadow responds

with "Where's that damn fourth chaos emerald!" "Come on let's get moving!" He followed up with.

Rouge then flies in and says "you're not even gonna take him out on a date first?" "If that

were the case then it would be a date to DIE for" Shadow retorted.

"Enough of this, Tails, you're going straight to hell!" He said as he pulled

away from Tails and was ready to kick some ass and chew bubblegum and he's all outta gum.

His lack of gum caused him to fall to his knees. He felt powerless and hurt. Tails then

looks at Rouge and starts shoving his cock up her booty.

"It's like a circus in here after all things get intense in tents."said Rouge.

Tails then grew tired of Rouges asshole as it felt used and abused.

Tails then went to Knuckles and furiously rammed his fox cox up his butt.

"Damn Tails whether your cock is solid our frail it's still tougher than leather"said Knuckles.

Eggman then blew a hole in the roof of the G.U.N base and flies in "Why hello everyone hope you

don't mind me dropping in and... oh what happened here?" "Exactly what it looks like Eggman,

Tails is on his buttsex rampage once again." said Sonic.

"I never thought I'd see the day once more especially when I'm snooping as usual" Tails then

jumped up to his eggmobile and whipped his pingas up into his asshole.

"Daugh I can't believe this, Tails you're not going to get away with this!" Eggman screamed.

"Tails this isn't right, you have to stop this now!" Said Sonic.

Tails than rushed to Sonic and penetrated his penis all in one mighty thrust up his rear.

"come on Tails step it up from the low level you're at right now.

Man you're too slow i'm surprised you've kept it up" Said Sonic.

"Enough of this" Tails heard from a distance. "Take this"

Silver shouted as he through a chair at Tails using his telekenis.

Tails' then bolted towards Silver rammed his cock up his buttocks

and whispered into his ear "It's no use, take this."

Tails Dick then exploded semen all over the place. Tails then snapped out of

buttsex mode and started crying. "Hey Tails, whats the matter?" asked Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic but I can no longer be around you...I'm a monster"

Said Tails as he ran away crying.

"Tails WAIT!" Sonic screamed.

To Be Continued..?


End file.
